Status
by Raiko Azawa
Summary: Teman, sahabat, pacar, saudara, mantan. Shikamaru, status apalagi yang belum kau coba dalam hidup Ino?
1. Chapter 1

Fic barunya Rai :P

ShikaIno lagi, ga tau kenapa lagi suka sama pasangan ini.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Status

Status 1: Teman

"Shikamaru, ini Ino. Ino ini anak Paman Inoichi, loh. Temani dia sebentar, ya."

Shikamaru hanya melirik sekilas anak perempuan yang dibawa ibunya tersebut, perempuan memang menyusahkan. Lihat saja, Shikamaru berani bertaruh kalau Ino sengaja dititipkan dengannya karena ibunya mau bergosip dengan istri Paman Inoichi. Coba kalau ada Chouji, pasti menyenangkan. Setidaknya Shikamaru tidak akan sendirian menghadapi anak yang terlihat cerewet ini.

"Jadi kau Shikamaru?" Tanya anak itu. "Perkenalkan, aku Ino. Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu, dimana ya? Hei, kau bukannya anak yang sering bolos bersama Naruto, Kiba dan Chouji? Aku pernah melihatmu dihukum Guru Iruka di halaman akademi."

"Ya, itu aku." Shikamaru menjawab dengan nada malas seperti biasa. Bahkan anak perempuan bernama Ino ini sanggup mengoceh begitu panjang dalam satu tarikan nafas. Bukan terlihat, anak ini memang benar-benar cerewet.

"Tapi aku jarang melihatmu di kantin saat istirahat, kita memang beda kelas, sih. Tapi hei, bukankah seharusnya kita tetap pergi ke kantin yang sama saat istirahat? Walaupun kelas kita berbeda tapi kantin di akademi cuma satu, kan? Sebenarnya kau kemana?"

"Melihat awan."

"Apa menariknya awan-awan itu?" Ino mendengus sebal. "Ah kau memang tidak asyik diajak bicara, ya? Tahu tidak, seharusnya waktu istirahat itu dihabiskan bersama teman-teman. Memangnya kau tidak bosan mendengar ocehan guru selama pelajaran? Lebih menyenangkan berkumpul bersama dan membicarakan hal-hal seru."

"Biasanya aku bersama Chouji, kok."

"Ah, taruhan! Temanmu satu-satunya memang cuma Chouji, kan? Bahkan Naruto dan Kiba ada di kantin saat istirahat. Kami sering makan semeja dengan anak-anak itu. Mereka asyik, sih. Kau kenapa menjawab pendek-pendek terus, sih? Kau tidak senang bicara denganku?"

"Ya, mungkin temanku memang cuma Chouji." Shikamaru berdiri dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Ino, tetapi tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Aku tidak suka orang cerewet sepertimu. Setidaknya, Chouji tidak menyebalkan."

"Benar, kan. Dia memang susah diajak bicara." Ino merengut kesal. "Lagipula apa-apaan itu? Aku cerewet katanya? Menggelikan. Lalu dia apa? Batu? Bukan, dia nanas. Lihat saja rambutnya, anak laki-laki macam apa yang rambutnya dikuncir begitu. Mau jadi perempuan apa? Lihat saja nanas jelek, orang cerewet ini akan menjadi temanmu. Tidak ada yang boleh menolak Ino."

* * *

Ino memandang berkeliling. Anak menyebalkan berkepala nanas itu benar-benar tidak ada di kantin. Dia bilang kemarin dia sering melihat awan kan kalau istirahat. Ino sudah mengecek ke kelasnya dan kelas itu kosong, tempat yang memungkinkan untuk melihat awan selain jendela kelas ya atap.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat Ino meninggalkan kantin. "Tidak makan disini saja?"

"Aku ada keperluan, kau bersama mereka saja."

"Baiklah." Sakura menuju ke meja yang sudah terisi beberapa teman sekelas mereka.

Atap kosong, awalnya Ino berpikir seperti itu karena tidak terdengar suara orang mengobrol atau semacamnya. Kata Shikamaru, dia selalu bersama Chouji, kan? Kalau mereka berdua harusnya terdengar suara orang berbicara, sedangkan disini tidak ada sama sekali. Ino sudah hampir ingin meninggalkan tempat itu saat telinganya menangkap suara kunyahan, pasti orang ini memakan sejenis keripik atau semacamnya yang dapat menimbulkan suara semacam ini. Benar saja, ternyata Shikamaru dan Chouji memang ada disana, terhalang oleh tumpukan batu bata sisa renovasi akademi tahun kemarin.

"Nah, jadi kau memang benar ada disini?" Shikamaru menoleh ke samping, dilihatnya Ino berdiri dengan roti melon ditangannya. "Ada Chouji juga? Hai Chouji!"

"Hai Ino!" Chouji tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatan makan keripiknya, jenis makanan yang tidak akan dikonsumsi oleh Ino karena kandungan lemaknya yang cukup tinggi.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Shikamaru sinis.

"Makan. Tidak lihat?" Ino menggigit sedikit rotinya dan duduk disamping Shikamaru. "Agak panas disini, tapi anginnya enak juga. Dan awannya, perasaanku saja atau langit memang terlihat lebih biru dari atas sini, ya?"

"Berisik."

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, aku kan temanmu."

"Memangnya sejak kapan kita berte…"

"Sekarang!" Potong Ino cepat. Kerutan heran tercetak di dahi Shikamaru saat melihat senyum lebar Ino, sepertinya anak ini memang tidak mengerti sesuatu yang disebut penolakan, ya? "Pokoknya mulai sekarang status kita adalah teman. Aku, kau dan Chouji adalah teman. Dan aku akan menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama kalian disini. Lalu kita akan membentuk trio ajaib, ah bukan trio, itu tidak keren, maksudku formasi ajaib yang disebut InoShikaChou. Bukankah itu keren?"

"Merepotkan." Shikamaru menutup matanya, mulai menikmati angin yang berhembus kencang.

"Sepertinya bagus juga." Chouji tersenyum, senyuman yang membuat Ino tertawa karena mata sipit Chouji tertelan oleh senyumannya itu.

"Tentu saja keren." Jawab Ino bangga. "Pokoknya kita bertiga akan menjadi geng paling hebat di akademi. Kita tak akan terpisahkan."

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai tertidur, membiarkan Ino mengobrol dengan Chouji. Anak seperti Chouji memang sangat menghargai orang yang berbicara dengannya, pas sekali dengan Ino yang suka sekali berceloteh, berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang kalau bicara seperlunya saja dan pendek-pendek saja. Tapi, sepertinya waktu istirahat siang tidak akan sesepi biasanya lagi kan, Shikamaru?

* * *

Status 2: Sahabat

Ucapan Ino beberapa tahun yang lalu sepertinya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Geng paling hebat di akademi, eh? Memangnya siapa yang tidak kenal dengan InoShikaChou? Ino, tentu saja adalah gadis paling cantik di akademi. Untung saja Ino memiliki dua bodyguard yang lumayan disegani, kalau tidak ada Shikamaru dan Chouji bisa-bisa gadis itu mendapatkan lebih banyak gangguan. Shikamaru, seperti biasa menyabet peringkat satu se- Negara Hi tanpa perlu belajar sama sekali. Dan Chouji, baru bulan kemarin remaja bertubuh besar itu menyabet medali emas di ajang turnamen judo nasional. Jadi, siapa yang tidak tahu mereka?

"Hei, Chouji! Kau dimana, sih? Aku dan Shikamaru sudah setengah jam menunggumu di halaman. Kau tidak lupa dengan janji kita, kan? Hah? Di ruang ganti? Ayo cepat sedikit, aku tidak mau melewatkan filmnya. Film selanjutnya baru diputar jam tujuh, tahu? Oke, cepat, ya. Shikamaru sudah mau ketiduran, tuh. Oh, oke. Yang cepat."

Ino memasukkan kembali handphone berwarna kuning cerah itu ke kantong jeansnya. Shikamaru memandang Ino malas, sebenarnya tidak perlu menyuruh Chouji cepat-cepat seperti itu pun mereka tidak akan terlambat. Perjalanan ke bioskop tidak akan memakan waktu lama jika tepat di depan akademi ada mall, kan? Tapi karena kecerewetan Ino yang berkilah bahwa bioskop di mall tersebut kurang besar, kurang dingin dan semacamnya maka mereka terpaksa ke mall yang lebih jauh. Dan seperti biasa, Chouji selalu mengiyakan apa pun yang Ino katakan.

"Chouji kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru. Chouji orang yang sangat menghargai janji, apa lagi kalau itu berkaitan dengan kedua temannya itu. Tidak biasanya anak itu terlambat.

"Tadi pelatih memanggilnya dulu. Dia kan harus dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi turnamen akhir tahun." Ino duduk disamping Shikamaru dan mulai memainkan handphonenya. "Hei, menurutmu apa Chouji punya peluang besar untuk menang? Jirobou itu lumayan juga, kan? Aku dengar dia akan mengikuti turnamen judo akhir tahun nanti. Apa Chouji akan berhadapan dengan dia, ya? Ah, aku agak takut kali ini."

"Kau takut Chouji kalah?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Ino tertawa. "Aku percaya suatu hari nanti Chouji akan menjadi atlit judo yang hebat seperti Paman Chouza. Yang aku takutkan malah lawannya, apa bisa dia bertahan menghadapi pukulan Chouji? Bisa-bisa pingsan dalam sekali pukul."

"Lawannya tidak akan pingsan dalam sekali pukul kalau Chouji tidak menyerang titik yang benar, Ino."

"Ah kalau begitu kenapa selama ini Chouji tidak menyerang titik yang benar? Maksudku, keren sekali kalau memang benar dia bisa roboh dalam sekali pukul. Apa Chouji tidak tahu? Ah rasanya tidak mungkin Chouji tidak tahu, dia kan sudah diajari Paman Chouza dari kecil."

"Karena kalau Chouji menyerang titik itu, maka akan dikenakan pelanggaran."

"Begitu, ya?" Ino menarik nafas panjang. "Tahun baru ini kita mau kemana?"

"Itu bahkan masih satu bulan la…"

"Tidak bisa begitu, harus direncanakan dari sekarang!" Potong Ino. "Tahun kemarin kita pergi ke alun-alun, kan? Ah ramai sekali waktu itu, pemandangannya juga bagus. Chouji memilih tempat yang bagus tahun kemarin. Kali ini kau mau kemana, Shikamaru?"

"Bukankah tahun ini giliranmu?" Mereka memang selalu merayakan tahun baru bertiga, dan tempat yang mereka kunjungi ditentukan secara bergiliran. Tahun ini giliran Ino yang menentukan tempatnya, lalu kenapa malah bertanya pada Shikamaru?

"Ya, memang giliranku. Tapi aku sedikit kehabisan ide." Ino mengarahkan pandangannya keatas, dan mulai menggumamkan beberapa nama tempat yang mungkin didatangi saat tahun baru nanti. "Hei, kau ada ide? Apa tanya Chouji saja, ya? Biasanya dia kan tahu tempat makan dan santai-santai yang bagus. Kalau bisa aku ingin menghabiskannya dengan sedikit lebih tenang akhir-akhir ini."

"Mungkin Chouji tidak bisa ikut."

"Hah? Kenapa?" Teriak Ino. "Mana bisa dia tidak ikut, memangnya dia ada acara dimana?"

"Kau lupa dengan turnamennya, Ino. Turnamen itu diselenggarakan di Ame, kan? Sedangkan Chouji mungkin hanya diberi libur dua hari, dia tidak akan bisa kembali ke Konoha."

"Kau benar." Wajah Ino mendadak terlihat murung. "Berapa harga tiket ke Ame?"

"Hah?"

"Berapa harga tiket ke Ame?" Ulang Ino sekali lagi. "Kalau kita tidak bisa merayakannya bertiga di Konoha, kenapa kita tidak merayakannya bertiga di Ame saja? Hei, Shikamaru, kau punya tabungan? Ah aku harus menabung lebih banyak lagi agar bisa ke Ame dan berbelanja sepuasnya disana. Aku dengar harga barang disana lebih murah, mana waktunya tinggal sebulan lagi."

"Sebenarnya kau ingin tahun baru atau berbelanja?"

"Dua-duanya." Ino tersenyum lebar, tangannya membentuk lambang peace. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Chouji merayakan tahun barunya sendiri, dia pasti akan kesepian tanpa kita. Lagipula aku yakin dia pasti menang, kok. Bukankah hari pengumuman pemenangnya nanti dua hari setelah tahun baru? Sekalian saja, kan? Satu piala baru saat tahun baru pasti menyenangkan."

"Kau yakin sekali aku pasti menang." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Chouji dari belakang Ino, wajahnya sedikit muram. "Lawanku kali ini lumayan berat. Aku khawatir aku tidak bisa mendapatkan piala yang kau mau itu."

"Tentu saja aku yakin, kau pasti menang walau lawannya seberat apa pun. Kau kan jauh lebih berat." Ejek Ino. "Kau akan menang, Chouji, kau pasti menang, aku yakin."

"Terima kasih, Ino." Chouji tersenyum, walau diejek Chouji memang tidak bisa marah pada Ino. Ino selalu bisa menumbuhkan semangatnya yang hampir habis, bahkan kalau bukan karena Ino mungkin Chouji tidak akan sepercaya diri sekarang. "Kau benar-benar baik, sampai mau ke Ame segala."

"Tentu saja aku akan kesana, iya kan, Shikamaru?" Shikamaru mengangguk pelan. "Kau kan sahabatku, mana mungkin aku bisa membiarkanmu sendirian. Kau, aku dan Shikamaru akan bersahabat selamanya. Iya, kan?"

Chouji membalas senyum lebar Ino dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebarnya, sampai matanya hilang. Sekali lagi Ino tertawa. Shikamaru hanya menggeleng dan meninggalkan mereka berdua, waktunya menuju ke halte bis. Kalau tidak ada yang beranjak duluan bisa-bisa mereka akan benar-benar ketinggalan filmnya. Dari belakang, terdengar suara Ino yang mengomel sambil berlari kecil mengejar Shikamaru dan kekehan Chouji. Hari-hari Shikamaru memang tidak lagi sepi sejak kedatangan Ino dalam hidupnya dan Chouji, dan terasa lebih menyenangkan.

* * *

Status 3: Pacar

"Apa? Jadi kau sudah menyatakannya? Lalu bagaimana reaksi Sasame? Kau tidak ditampar, kan? Maksudku, dia bilang apa?" Tanya Ino cepat. Shikamaru hanya menguap bosan. Chouji yang diberondong pertanyaan Ino hanya tertunduk malu. "Hei, aku masih menunggu ceritamu, loh. Chouji, kau masih disitu, kan?"

"Dia bilang, dia tidak menyangka sama sekali aku akan seperti itu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah meliriknya sama sekali, kan. Sama sekali tidak ada perhatian, dia bahkan cuma tahu namaku saja." Chouji meringis saat melihat Ino menggumamkan kata payah. "Tapi, setelah itu dia bilang iya."

"Iya, apa? Maksudnya kau diterima, begitu?"

"Iya." Chouji tertunduk malu. "Aku punya pacar, Ino. Sekarang aku punya pacar. Aku tidak menyangka ada gadis yang mau berpacaran denganku, aku kan jelek. Kau lihat saja badanku, kau sering bilang aku gendut, kan? Tapi dia mau. Ini benar-benar hebat."

"Tidak juga, apanya yang hebat? Itu biasa saja."

"Gadis secantik Sasame mau berpacaran denganku. Kau masih mau bilang itu biasa saja, dia anggota cheers, kan?"

"Ya, dan aku ketuanya." Ino tersenyum. "Aku pikir aku lebih cantik dari dia, jadi kenapa hebat kalau dia mau denganmu?"

"Ya kau memang ketuanya, sih." Sahut Chouji pelan. "Tapi gadis-gadis cheers kan sangat terkenal. Yang dapat memacarinya salah satunya pasti sangat beruntung."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak tertarik padaku?"

"Kau kan sahabatku, Ino. Mana bisa begitu." Chouji tertawa, tak lama Ino pun ikut tertawa. Sejak mereka masih kecil, Ino memang tidak bisa berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum saat melihat Chouji. Ekspresinya benar-benar lucu, apalagi saat mata sipitnya benar-benar cuma terlihat segaris.

"Bukan kau, tapi dia yang hebat karena dapat memacarimu." Kata Ino. "Kau seksi Chouji, bukan gendut. Aku memanggilmu gendut karena sudah kebiasaan saja, anggap itu semacam panggilan sayang."

"Seksi?" Chouji menutupi dadanya.

"Bukan seksi yang semacam itu." Ino menepuk dahinya. " Kau kan atlit judo, badanmu memang besar, sih, tapi besar yang keren. Lihat saja otot-ototmu yang tegap itu, benar-benar keren. Bentuknya memang tidak seperti body builder yang sering berolahraga di gym, tapi saat kau naik motor besarmu itu keren sekali. Kau keren, Chouji."

Chouji tersenyum, dan Ino mau tak mau ikut tersenyum Chouji. Ya, memang Ino tidak menyebutkan alasan lain kenapa Sasame beruntung karena dapat berpacaran dengan Chouji. Gosip ini hanya berlaku di kalangan gadis cheers, soal betapa kerennya Chouji. Seorang cowok berwajah lumayan imut, tubuh proporsional, motor besar serta ditambah titel atlit, bagaimana mungkin tidak terkenal di akademi? Tapi karena sifat rendah hati yang Chouji miliki, sepertinya cowok itu sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia terkenal. Apa lagi tidak ada gadis yang berani mendekatinya secara langsung karena ada Ino disampingnya, mereka sudah terlalu minder untuk mendekati Chouji.

* * *

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya saat membaca SMS dari Shikamaru. Hari ini sahabat berkepala nanasnya itu tidak bisa pulang bersamanya karena harus mengantar Temari ke toko buku. Siapa itu Temari? Kalau tidak salah dia itu kakak kelas yang sekarang berkuliah di Konoha University, kan? Hanya setahun lebih tua dari geng mereka, mereka sendiri akan lulus dan melanjutkan kuliah bulan September nanti. Tahun ini memang tahun terakhir mereka di akademi.

Karena Shikamaru mengantar Temari, sedangkan Chouji mengantar Sasame, maka Ino harus pulang sendiri naik bis hari ini. Padahal biasanya Ino tinggal menumpang mobil Shikamaru atau motor Chouji, ah memang kalau sudah punya pacar sepertinya semuanya harus dihabiskan bersama pacar, ya?

Pacar, ya? Apa Shikamaru dan Temari berpacaran, ya? Saat Temari masih di akademi memang gadis itu pernah menjadi ketua OSIS dan Shikamaru yang menjadi wakilnya, tapi Ino sama sekali tidak tahu kalau mereka masih berhhubungan sampai saat ini. Bahkan sampai pergi bersama ke toko buku, apa-apaan itu? Kenapa Ino rasanya tidak rela?

"Ino, kau lihat Sasame?" Ino menoleh ke pintu, dilihatnya Chouji sudah berdiri disana dengan jaket motornya.

"Sepertinya tadi dia masih di ruang ganti, tapi dia sudah bawa tasnya kok. Tunggu saja disana."

"Oh, oke." Chouji beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, tapi tiba-tiba lelaki bertubuh besar itu kembali ketempatnya semula. "Kau pulang dengan siapa? Dengan Shikamaru, kan?"

"Hah? Oh iya. Aku pulang dengannya, kok. Kau cepat ke tempat Sasame saja. Aku masih ada yang harus dibereskan."

"Baiklah." Chouji benar-benar meninggalkan Ino kali ini. Ya, Ino memang berbohong pada Chouji soal pulang bersama Shikamaru itu. Ino tahu kalau saja dia berkata yang sebenarnya, maka Chouji akan mengantarnya dulu baru mengantar Sasame pulang, padahal mana bisa begitu, Sasame kan pacarnya Chouji. Jadi tentu saja Ino akan naik bis, Shikamaru kan sibuk dengan Temari. Sejenak muncul lagi perasaan tidak enak dalam diri Ino, perasaan aneh yang menyesakkan dada.

* * *

"Kau suka pada Shikamaru." Tuduh Sakura di telpon. "Ada sesuatu yang disebut cemburu, Ino. Dan kau sedang merasakannya."

"Mana mungkin?" Ino tertawa. "Kami kan sahabat, kami sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama dari kecil. Jadi mana ada rasa suka yang seperti itu? Kau ingat, saat Chouji jadian dengan Sasame? Aku bertanya padanya kenapa dia tertarik pada Sasame dan tidak padaku, padahal kan walau Sasame anggota cheers tapi kan yang ketuanya itu aku. Kau tahu apa jawaban Chouji? Dia bilang aku kan sahabatnya, jadi mana bisa ada rasa suka yang begitu?"

"Itu beda kasus…"

"Sama saja." Potong Ino. "Apa bedanya Chouji dan Shikamaru, mereka berdua sama-sama sahabatku."

"Tentu saja berbeda." Sakura tidak mau kalah. "Dengarkan dulu, saat Chouji dekat dengan Sasame kau memangnya ada perasaan seperti ini? Malah ku lihat kau mendukung sekali. Lalu kenapa pada kasus Shikamaru kau malah merasa tidak suka? Apa masalahmu dengan Temari, memangnya? Karena dia lebih tua? Itu bukan alasan, Temari jelas memiliki kualifikasi pacar idaman yang tidak terbantahkan."

"Lalu aku tidak, begitu?"

"Memangnya kau mau jadi pacar Shikamaru?"

"Aaaarrgghhh!" Teriak Ino frustasi. "Bukan begitu. Bukan. Bukan. Bukan seperti itu."

"Kalau bukan seperti itu lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura tak sabar. "Selain itu, tahu darimana kalau dia itu memang pacarnya Shikamaru. Memangnya Shikamaru bilang begitu?"

"Siapa tau dia menyembunyikan dia pacaran dengan Temari dariku, kan?"

"Tujuannya?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau harus tanya."

"Begitu?"

"Ya. Pokoknya kau harus tanya."

* * *

Shikamaru sedang menonton televisi saat Ino mulai berputar-putar didepannya. Mau apa lagi gadis itu kali ini? Shikamaru sudah sangat hafal tingkah Ino yang satu ini, biasanya kalau gadis itu mulai berputar-putar tidak jelas maka ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya tetapi tidak cukup berani atau semacamnya.

"Kau menghalangiku menonton televisi." Kata Shikamaru datar.

"Memangnya apa menariknya nonton berita?" Ino mendengus kesal. "Ada yang mau aku tanyakan."

"Apa?"

"Tapi sekarang belum saatnya."

"Lalu kapan saatnya?"

"Nanti."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah berputar-putar didepanku."

"Aaarrgghh… kau itu memang benar-benar menyebalkan, ya?" Teriak Ino. "Apa? Kau merasa terganggu? Sepertinya cuma Temari yang membuatmu tidak terganggu, ya?"

"Kenapa jadi Temari?"

"Kau dan dia pacaran, kan?" Ino merengut kesal. "Mengaku saja, kenapa tidak bilang, sih?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau cemburu atau apa?"

"Jawab saja, iya atau tidak."

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, jadilah pacarku."

"Hah?"

Ino menutup mulutnya, kaget atas apa yang barusan dia sendiri katakan. Shikamaru melongo. Mereka berdua sama-sama tertunduk bingung dan akhirnya Ino duduk disebelah Shikamaru. Keduanya hanya terdiam, menunggu ada yang bicara.

"Aku tidak mengira kau akan bilang begitu." Shikamaru mendadak tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Jadi, kau naksir padaku atau apa, sih?"

"Enak saja." Ino merengut. "Aku juga tidak tahu, mendadak tercetus bicara begitu saja. Aku tidak suka kau, tahu?"

"Masa?"

"Hemm…"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pacaran."

"Hah?"

"Ya, kita pacaran saja. Dengan begitu masalah selesai, kan?" Kata Shikamaru yakin.

"Baiklah."

Tahun terakhir di akademi, Ino dan Shikamaru akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpacaran. Mereka masih bertiga bersama Chouji, kadang berempat juga dengan Sasame. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka tetap geng terhebat seakademi. Shikamaru dan Ino, siapa yang menyangka kalau akhirnya mereka benar-benar jadian?

* * *

Status 4: Saudara

Shikamaru dan Chouji berpandangan bingung. Sudah tiga hari mereka berusaha membujuk Ino agar mau makan dan berhenti duduk termenung di jendela. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Ino memang sangat dekat dengan Paman Inoichi dan kepergiannya memang terlalu tiba-tiba. Tiga hari yang lalu, Paman Inoichi tewas dalam kecelakaan beruntun dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha Central Park. Tadinya mereka berencana akan merencanakan ulang tahun Ino bersama-sama, tetapi yang terjadi benar-benar diluar dugaan. Momen ulang tahun yang biasanya menyenangkan berubah menjadi tragis saat kadonya adalah kepergian Paman Inoichi untuk selamanya. Dan sejak saat itu, Ino tidak makan, hanya minum dikala haus dan termenung di jendela. Keadaan yang jelas membuat Shikamaru dan Chouji ikut uring-uringan.

"Ayolah Ino, ini sudah jam makan siang, loh." Bujuk Chouji. "Kau mau aku masak apa? Aku akan masakkan asal kau mau makan."

"Tidak usah."

"Kalau begini terus kau bisa sakit, Ino."

"Mana Shikamaru?"

"Dia ada sedikit keperluan, tetapi sepertinya sebentar lagi juga datang." Chouji menghela nafas pelan. "Ino, kalau Shikamaru yang masak saja bagaimana?"

"Dia tidak bisa masak." Ino tertawa pelan, tapi tawa pelan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Chouji bersemangat. Sudah tiga hari ini Ino berhenti tertawa, kan? "Dia akan meledakkan dapur kalau kau menyuruhnya memasak."

"Ya, siapa tahu kan dia sudah mempelajarinya? Dia kan pintar."

"Memasak bukan soal otak, lebih kepada keahlian." Ino memandang Chouji tajam. "Jadi dia kemana? Aku ingin bicara pada kalian berdua sekarang juga. Setelah itu, aku berjanji aku akan makan."

"Kenapa tidak tel…"

"Handphoneku low bat." Potong Ino. Memikirkan tidak ada gunanya berpanjang lebar Chouji pun segera menelpon Shikamaru. Ino yang tidak cerewet sudah terlihat mengerikan, apalagi Ino dengan tatapan super menusuk seperti tadi.

"Ino ingin bicara padamu. Oke, kami tunggu. Yang cepat, ya." Chouji berbicara dengan Shikamaru dihandphonenya. Setelah memutuskan sambungan, Chouji hanya melirik Ino dan mengucapkan kata sudah tanpa suara. Mereka terdiam, masih menanti kedatangan Shikamaru.

* * *

Shikamaru bergegas memasuki rumah Ino saat melihat pemandangan yang cukup aneh. Ino dan Chouji duduk bersama di meja makan yang kosong tanpa saling berbicara seperti biasanya. Tapi pemandangan ini menjadi biasa akhir-akhir ini, sejak kepergian Paman Inoichi. Menunggu Ino berbicara, Shikamaru ikut menarik kursi dan duduk diantara Ino dan Chouji.

"Hei Shikamaru, aku ingin bicara."

"Bicara saja." Kata Shikamaru. Chouji memundurkan kursinya dan beranjak pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ino. "Aku tidak bilang kalau ini pembicaraan personal antara aku dan Shikamaru, kan? Kau harus disini, Chouji. Tentu saja kau harus disini, kita kan InoShikaChou, kita akan selalu bertiga, kan? Tega sekali kau meninggalkanku."

"Aku tadinya tidak ingin mengganggu kalian." Chouji kembali duduk. "Tapi ya sudahlah." Sambungnya lagi ketika melihat senyum Ino kembali, padahal tadinya Ino sudah cemberut. Tunggu, Ino cemberut? Ini jelas kemajuan besar karena sebelumnya ekspresi Ino seringkali terlihat kosong.

"Kau." Ino melirik Shikamaru. "Aku ingin kita putus."

"Apa?" Teriak Shikamaru kaget. "Kau bercanda, eh?"

"Aku serius." Kata Ino. "Untuk saat ini, aku membutuhkan seluruh saudaraku, termasuk kau, Shikamaru. Dan tentu saja, Chouji."

"Ya tapi kenapa harus putus segala?" Shikamaru menarik nafasnya, mulai terlihat tenang. Chouji masih tidak berani berkomentar, walau sering bertengkar tapi dua tahun ini mereka tidak pernah berpikiran putus dan sebagainya, kan? Lalu kenapa mendadak seperti ini?

"Aku harus meneruskan toko ayah. Aku butuh banyak dukungan. Dan sepertinya segala macam urusan tentang asmara itu hanya menambah beban saja. Aku sedang membutuhkanmu sebagai kakakku, Shikamaru. Mengertilah."

"Aku bisa mendukungmu sebagai pa…"

"Tolong, Shikamaru. Mengertilah." Suara Ino mulai bergetar, terlihat sekali Ino mulai menangis. Chouji beranjak dari kursinya dan menarik kursi yang tepat disamping Ino, merangkul Ino dan membiarkannya bersandar dibahunya.

"Tapi…" Shikamaru masih tidak dapat berkata-kata saat Chouji menggelengkan kepalanya, menyuruh Shikamaru untuk diam. Ino memang sedang mengalami badai hebat dalam kehidupannya, dan sudah sepantasnya Shikamaru mendukungnya. Shikamaru tidak berkomentar lagi, mungkin mereka memang lebih cocok sebagai saudara, bukan pacar.

* * *

Status 5: Mantan

Sakura lelah. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, gadis berambut pink itu duduk di kursi terdekat yang bisa ditemukannya, membiarkan Ino berkeliling toko tersebut memilih sepatu yang diinginkannya. Sampai sekarang Sakura masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Shikamaru dan Chouji tahan menemani Ino berbelanja, Ino ditambah belanja sama dengan berjalan berjam-jam. Mengerikan.

"Ketemu." Ino memamerkan kantong belanjanya yang berisi sepatu baru itu pada Sakura. "Maaf, ya, lama. Susah sekali menentukan antara warna ungu atau kuning, keduanya lucu, akhirnya aku beli dua-duanya, deh." Sakura masih tidak menjawab. "Hei jangan cemberut, dong. Aku traktir es krim, oke?"

"Baiklah." Sakura melangkah dengan gontai, mengikuti langkah semangat Ino ke kedai es krim terdekat.

Sakura mengaduk-aduk es krimnya tak berselera, sepertinya malah Sakura agak demam. Sedangkan Ino terus saja mengoceh tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang sudah bosan atau apa. Mendadak Sakura terdiam dan hanya memandang ke satu arah, mau tidak mau Ino pun berhenti dan melihat ke arah yang sama.

"Itu Shikamaru bukan, sih?" Sakura memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas. Ino yang penasaran ikut-ikutan melihat juga dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Rambut pirang dengan model rambut seperti itu, ah Temari, ya?"

"Mungkin." Jawab Ino cuek.

"Kau cemburu?" Sakura tertawa, yang ditertawakan hanya cemberut dan memasang muka kesal. "Kalau cemburu bilang saja, kenapa kau tidak bilang saja sih ke dia?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Sekali lagi, jadikan dia pacarmu, Ino."

"Memangnya dia mau? Lihat saja, dia sekarang jalan dengan Temari. Memangnya aku siapa sampai berharap bisa jadi pacarnya? Oh iya, aku adiknya. Dia menganggapku begitu, dan jelas bukan siapa-siapa daripada Temari miliknya itu."

"Mulai lagi, deh. Tahu darimana kalau kau tidak punya kesempatan, memangnya? Sok tahu." Sakura mendengus pelan. "Kalau tidak cepat, nanti benar-benar direbut Temari, loh."

"Siapa yang peduli? Sekali lagi, aku dan dia itu… mantan."

* * *

Status 6: End

Malam minggu, Ino berguling di kasurnya sambil membaca novel. Sudah hampir dua tahun sejak dia dan Shikamaru putus. Ino masih mengharapkan Shikamaru, tentu saja. Tetapi si rambut nanas itu sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan tindakan yang mengindikasikan mereka akan kembali seperti dulu atau apa, malau Ino sering melihatnya pergi berdua dengan Temari. Menyebalkan.

Kadang Ino menyesal dulu pernah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Shikamaru dikarenakan alasan yang cukup tidak penting. Ingin jadi saudara saja? Konyol. Pada kenyataannya sebenarnya Shikamaru tetap bisa mendukungnya, dengan status apa pun. Dan sekarang Ino menyesal, sangat menyesal.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hubungan mereka sekarang tidak lebih dari sekedar mantan kekasih, bahkan Ino ragu Shikamaru masih menganggapnya adik atau tidak. Usia mereka juga sudah tidak muda lagi, bahkan Chouji dan Sasame pun merencanakan akan menikah tahun depan. Sedangkan Ino, gadis itu masih terus terjebak bersama bayangan Shikamaru sedangkan orangnya sendiri sedang bersama dengan Temari. Tentu saja, kemana lagi cowok itu di malam minggu begini?

"Kau mau kemalingan atau apa?" Ino terperanjat kaget saat mendengar suara Shikamaru. Benar saja, cowok yang dikiranya sedang bersama Temari itu malah berdiri tegak di pintu kamarnya yang tidak ditutup. "Pintu depan tidak dikunci sama sekali, payah."

"Kalau ada maling, kau malingnya."

"Bibi mana?" Tanya Shikamaru. Ino mendengus kesal, ternyata Shikamaru datang ke rumah hanya untuk mencari ibunya, padahal yang mengharapkan Shikamaru jelas anaknya.

"Kalau tidak salah ibu sedang ada reuni angkatannya di Mall of Konoha. Ada apa? Nanti aku sampaikan."

"Hanya bertanya." Shikamaru masuk ke kamar Ino, dan berbaring disamping Ino, seperti yang sering dilakukannya saat kecil dulu. "Aneh rasanya tidak ada Chouji."

"Dia di tempat Sasame, persiapan pernikahan mereka memang agak merepotkan. Apa lagi Sasame tidak mau pakai EO, kan? Pasti repot sekali. Aku sudah menawarkan diri untuk membantu, tapi mereka tidak mau. Ingin mengurus semua sendiri, memang terlihat manis, sih. Tapi itu juga merepotkan."

"Ya, Chouji kita itu sebentar lagi akan berstatus suami orang." Shikamaru memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin malam dari jendela Ino yang terbuka.

"Status, ya?" Ino termenung sejenak. "Hei Shikamaru, sadar tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah hampir mencicipi semua status dalam hidupku. Kau pernah jadi anak kelas sebelah yang tidak aku kenal, lalu jadi teman, lalu sahabat, lalu kita berpacaran." Ino tersenyum membayangkan saat-saat dimana dia masih memiliki Shikamaru, bukan seperti sekarang. "Lalu kita putus, dan aku masih memilikimu sekarang sebagai kakakku, kalau masih dianggap, sih. Dan hei, kita bahkan mantan, loh. Wow, ini keren."

"Keren kenapa?"

"Ya memangnya siapa lagi yang sampai memiliki begitu banyak status untuk satu orang? Cuma kita, Shikamaru. Dan berapa banyak, sih, mantan kekasih yang masih seakrab kita? Orang lain mungkin tidak akan menyangka kalau kita pernah berpacaran."

"Ya, dan sekarang kita mantan. Apa itu hal yang harus dibanggakan?"

"Tidak juga, sih." Mendadak Ino muram. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Temari bagaimana?"

"Temari sedang pulang ke Suna."

"Oh." Ternyata memang hanya jadi pelampiasan, ya? Ino tersenyum sedih. "Kau dan dia sekarang pacaran, ya? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu aku, sih? Aku kan ingin memberikan selamat atau semacamnya, memangnya dia tidak mau bertemu denganku karena aku mantanmu?"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab, sepertinya tertidur. Ino berhenti berbicara, hanya memandangi wajah tidur Shikamaru. Ino ingin menangis, benar-benar ingin menangis. Ternyata Shikamaru memang sudah menjadi milik Temari. Mau bagaimana lagi?

"Tahu tidak, padahal ada satu status lagi yang belum kau coba." Ino berbisik lirih. "Padahal aku ingin kau mencobanya, tahu? Kau belum pernah jadi suamiku, kan? Hahaha… aku tahu itu absurd, tapi…"

Shikamaru mendadak duduk dan mengambil tasnya, berdiri memandang Ino tajam. Ino terdiam, ternyata dari tadi Shikamaru tidak tidur? Padahal Ino berani berkata seperti itu karena berpikir bahwa Shikamaru sedang tidur. Ino sama sekali tidak berani melihat Shikamaru sekarang, hanya berani tertunduk.

"Aku harus pergi." Terdengar suara Shikamaru.

"Mau kemana?"

"Pulang. Aku harus bicara serius pada ayahku."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau mau aku jadi suamimu tanpa direstui ayahku, hah?" Terdengar tawa Shikamaru. Ino melihat Shikamaru dengan malu-malu. "Temari itu rekan kerjaku di kantor, kenapa kau jadi ingin tahu sekali tentang dia, sih? Jadi, aku pergi dulu, ya, calon istri."

Ino hanya ternganga melihat Shikamaru yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Dari bawah, terdengar suara mobil Shikamaru dihidupkan. Ino buru-buru menyambar handphone, telfon Sakura sekarang juga!

* * *

Thanks for reading

Jangan lupa tinggalin review ya


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Status (End~)

"Nah, jadi sekarang kita menikah, kan? Kalau begitu sekarang kita menjadi suami istri." Ino mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seolah baru saja memahami rumus matematika tersulit. "Oke, kau suami, aku istri."

"Sebenarnya kau bicara apa, sih?" Shikamaru menatap Ino bosan dan memeluk guling. Malam pertama yang seharusnya diisi dengan kau-tahu-apa malah diwarnai dengan teori Ino mengenai status dan ekspresi ngantuk Shikamaru. Mereka baru saja menikah siang tadi, dan sekarang, mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa. Memangnya apa yang seharusnya dilakukan pengantin baru, eh?

"Aaarrghh… kau ini tidak mengerti, ya?" Ino berkacak pinggang menghadap Shikamaru yang mulai memejamkan mata. "Shikamaru, bangun. Dengarkan aku dulu, baru tidur."

"Oke, sekarang bicara." Shikamaru duduk bersila diatas tempat tidur, masih memeluk guling dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Baik, jadi kau suami dan aku istri, peraturannya seperti itu. Nah, normalnya orang akan menikah setelah berfikir matang dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menikah, seperti pada kasusnya Chouji dan Sasame. Tetapi pada kasus kita, kita bahkan tidak berpikir. Kita langsung menikah begitu saja sebulan setelah kau bicara pada ayahmu." Ino menarik nafas panjang setelah berbicara sekian banyak. "Jadi dasar dari pernikahan ini adalah karena aku ingin kau mencoba status suami itu, kan? Dan oke, sekarang kau sedang mencobanya."

"Masalahnya?"

"Kau selalu mengikuti mauku, sadar? Waktu aku bilang kita berteman maka kita berteman, begitu juga waktu aku ingin kita pacaran, lalu kita putus, dan sekarang kita menikah. Aku jadi takut."

"Takut kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertengkar dan entah bagaimana aku bilang mau cerai?" Ino menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mau mencoba status seperti itu. Mungkin saja kan kau akan langsung mengikutinya begitu saja dan sebulan kemudian kita bercerai sedangkan aku sebenarnya tidak bermaksud seperti itu?"

"Bodoh." Shikamaru berbaring kembali dan memejamkan matanya. "Kau mau tidur atau apa, eh? Aku ngantuk. Jangan berisik."

"Harusnya kau baca dulu peringatan sebelum menikahiku, nanas menyebalkan. Hati-hati, Ino berisik." Ino mengangkat bahunya dan berbaring disebelah Shikamaru. "Selamat tidur, Shika."

Ino memejamkan matanya. Siapa sangka mereka akan langsung menikah sebulan setelah pembicaraan mereka malam itu. Dan memang beginilah resiko menikah dengan orang seperti Shikamaru, pembicaraan yang membosankan dan berakhir dengan Ino yang kesal. Sayangnya Ino justru tidak pernah bosan dengan segala kebosanan ini, malah menyenangkan, ini dilema.

Ino membuka matanya saat merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk. Jangan bilang Shikamaru kehilangan gulingnya yang tadi dan mengira Ino guling, Ino sudah memikirkan kemungkinan itu saat mendadak dia menyadari bahwa Shikamaru tidak tidur. Shikamaru menatapnya, dengan mata hitamnya yang selalu terlihat ngantuk. Apa lagi kali ini?

"Kita menikah, apakah hanya sekedar status?"

"Hah?" Ino mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Ayo kita lakukan, seperti pasangan suami istri sungguhan, maksudku agar kita benar-benar menjadi suami istri."

"Jadi kau mau apa?"

Shikamaru tersenyum dengan cara yang tidak pernah Ino lihat sebelumnya, dan sepertinya fic ini tidak perlu diteruskan lagi agar tidak ganti rate. :P


End file.
